Micro-organisms produce many different products. Examples of such products are antibiotics, alkaloids and other secondary metabolites or proteins. The discovery of an activity of product(s) produced by the micro-organism is often the first step in the discovery of new medicaments or products for industrial or agricultural use. The discovery is typically followed by the characterization of the product(s) that cause the observed activity. Is the activity the result of one produced product or is the activity the result of the combined activity of several products? What chemical structure(s) is/are responsible for the observed activity? Is it proteinaceous or chemical, and what it is the chemical structure or amino-acid sequence of the proteinaceous molecule? This work typically takes a lot of time. Identification of the molecule(s) responsible for the activity is often only the first step in a long process from discovered activity to industrial or medical use of the molecules responsible for the activity.